


Most Wanted

by liysaka (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Action, Crimes, F/F, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Most wanted, Stealing, They love each other, be gay do crimes, black market, criminals, criminals but big softies, hinata is big gay, hinata was a rich gal, might add more tags later on!, sakura is a cute mechanic, sasuke isn't an ass, shikamaru is a godly scammer, they would die for each other k?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-04-08 05:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19100272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/liysaka
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki, Shikamaru Nara, Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga are among the list of the most wanted criminals in the country committing crimes like theft, robbery, and arson they spend their lives living on the edge but enjoying every minute of it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first chapter! it might be a little short but i plan for it to be a little longer in the future :)

“Excuse me, sir?”

Naruto turned around to see a man with a blue vest on that read “Walmart” in the corner.

“Did you just put those instant ramens in your backpack?” “Ah, shit” was all Naruto could think. He had spent all yesterday afternoon looking out for the security cameras in the huge superstore.

“No, I didn’t sir” Naruto lied with ease, he’s done this so many times before and never got caught up. He sure wasn’t going to start now.

“Let me see the backpack please” the Walmart employee grew suspicious.

“I just said I didn’t what more do you need?” Naruto became impatient he just wanted to leave with his stolen ramen.

“Sir, give me the backpack” the man reached for his walkie talkie “Hey hey no need for all that” Naruto knew he was gonna have to find dinner somewhere else tonight. “Yes, we are currently in the aisle-”

“Hey, excuse me!” A voice of a young woman came around the corner “Why are you cornering this man?” She had short dark hair, pale skin, and light purple eyes. “Oh well, I saw him steal boxes of instant ramen and put it in his backpack!” The Walmart employee tried to explain himself. “Did you really see him or are you just lying?” the dark-haired woman questioned.

“No, I didn’t see him but-” “Then why are you asking to see his backpack with no evidence of him stealing?” The woman continued to push. “With all due respect ma’am, you don’t know the situation quite well either”

“Listen here” the woman paused to read the man's name tag “Shino I am THE Hinata Hyuuga and I will get my authorities to fire every single person who works here as well as shutting down this superstore if you don’t leave this man alone.” The man stood there too shocked for words “I-I’m sorry Ms. Hyuuga it won’t happen again.” The man turned off his walkie talkie and rushed out of the aisle.

“Hey, I appreciate that” “Listen here I saw you steal those damn instant ramens I just had to bail you out because you missed that one security camera over there.” The woman pointed at a camera that was hidden behind taller shelves and racks. “Hey wait, how did you know I was spotting out cameras yesterday?” “Look here, I am a Hyuuga and I came from a rich family and all that nonsense but not anymore.”

“What do you mean?” “I was cast out of the family because I rebelled against them, I now live in an abandoned house with this girl I met off the street. Trust me I would know when someone is spotting out cameras to steal the next day. I saw you looking and counting and decided to come again today to see if my predictions were right.”

“Well, I guess you can say we are in the same situation. Naruto couldn’t understand why he felt that he could tell his whole life story to this woman (not like there was much to tell). “How so?” The woman asked, “I was born an orphan I don’t have any known family and for my whole life I’ve been all on my own and gotten by well... stealing.”

“Wow, that's worse than whatever I’ve been through I’m sorry” the woman looked genuinely sad “Eh it's all good! ..Well I’ll be going now” Naruto began to walk away “Hey wait” the woman pulled him by the sleeve on his old tracksuit. “What are you doing?” Naruto pulled back his arm quickly.

“Listen I know you have nowhere to go, stay with us,” The woman said flatly “B-but how do I know you won’t kill me or something?” Naruto knew this is how bad things always happen. “I’m sure if I were to ever try something you would catch suspicion immediately, you had to grow up with abilities like that to survive, right?”

Naruto knew this, he never felt uncertain around this woman and had no reason not to trust her. Naruto sighed “Ok fine, where do you live?” “Not too far from here, we are going to have to walk.”

Naruto wasn’t too unfamiliar with walking everywhere since he never had enough money to buy a bike. Truthfully a bike was the next thing on his “To Steal” list right after the instant ramen of course. Naruto followed the quick and small steps of the woman out of the huge superstore. “Hey, if you hadn’t heard my names Hinata Hyuuga, what's yours?”

“Naruto... Naruto Uzumaki”

* * *

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the long wait for this update! i've been mia on a lot of social media but we BACK and hoping to update a lot more often! comment, bookmark, and kudos this fic <3

“So uh, where are we going?” Naruto asked.

They have been walking for what seemed like hours on an empty street. “It’s this small house near our makeshift auto shop, I don’t know anything about cars but the girl does and that’s how we get some money.”

“You fix people’s cars?” Naruto was just along for the ride at this point, anything was better than just sitting in his shack by his favorite alleyway.  
“Well, we kind of fix, kind of a steal, a little bit of everything.”

“So why are you letting me into your little home?” Naruto deadpanned.

Hinata began to speak but it looked like she couldn’t form the right words.

“Well?” Naruto questioned again.

“It looked like you needed help, and we aren’t the best at stealing and pickpocketing so we needed somebody like you,” Hinata said flatly

“Uh, thanks I guess?”

They walked and walked down that same street some more until they finally reached a small building. You couldn’t even call it a house, it had corrugated metal walls and broken windows. The driveway was torn up and the grass was unkempt and turning brown.

“So?” Hinata mumbled.

“Um, it's better than where I was living so I’ll take it.” Naruto decided. “Well come in and say hi to my roommate!” Hinata grabbed Naruto’s hand and lead him to the unlocked door.

“SAKUURRAAAAAAAAA” Hinata yelled at the top of her lungs. A pink-headed girl with strong biceps and bright green eyes stumbled down the stairs. “Why are you screaming wh-” Sakura stopped mid-sentence

“Who the fuck is this?” Sakura began to walk up to Naruto not ready to let her guard down. She smelled like gasoline and wet metal and the smell got stronger the more intimidating she looked.

“This is Naruto, I found him trying to steal some instant ramen and got him out of getting caught and thought to bring him here!”

“And why would you do that” Sakura was beginning to question her roommate's sanity. “Look, we both know that we are terrible at stealing and pickpocketing so I decided to bring him to the house to help us out.”

Hinata never stood up to Sakura because admittedly she was always right. But this time Hinata was not giving up, I mean she already dragged the poor boy out here!

“Did you forget you got him out of a situation where he was CAUGHT stealing? How exactly is that going to help us?” Sakura pushed. “He only missed one camera and in his defense, it was hidden behind some tall shelves and boxes!” Hinata ranted

Naruto stopped them both “Listen, it looks like I’m causing a problem so thanks so much for the invite but I’ll be on my way now.” Naruto sighed as he began to walk towards the broken door. “It sure has been an interesting day,” he thought to himself.

“Wait ..” Sakura sighed as he stopped the boy. “Listen, you can stay if you can steal some stuff off a list we wrote, but you have to look after yourself.” Naruto turned around surprised that the pinky agreed to let him stay.

“Um, I appreciate it but I don’t want to intrude.” Before Sakura could scream at the boy for not taking the opportunity Hinata interjected.

“Where ever you live can’t be any better than this place, I mean we have roofs, running water, and a bathroom here, just stay.” Hinata made a good point, Naruto didn’t have anything to cover his head when it rained or to cover his body when it was cold.

“You know what, I’ll stay, thanks for letting me.” Naruto hadn't felt that excited in years

“We needed some new friends anyways, who knows we might meet some other people who go through the same shit as us Saku!”

“Yeah right, this isn’t some teen novel ok?”


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto decided that moving in with some random girls wasn't all that odd, or was it? He didn't have to go back to the spot where he was living temporarily because he kept all of his stuff in his old backpack. After all, he was constantly on the move always looking for a new place to stay.

"Let me show you around." Hinata grabbed Naruto's arm and led him away from the somewhat angry pink-haired girl.

"So this is our kitchen, nothing too special but it does the job." The woman gestured toward an open archway that led them to the kitchen. It had linoleum floors that were kind of stained and scratched up, "Listen I tried my hardest getting the stains out with what we had and nothing worked." The woman sighed noticing Naruto's lingering eyes on the floor. All of the appliances looked pretty old but were all in working condition, the counters were a weird brown color but was fairly neat and clean. "This is a lot nicer than I thought it would be."

Naruto couldn't believe he was going to be staying in an actual house after years of being kicked out of his orphanage. "It took a bit of time to get it to look this.. _decent_ " Hinata chuckled. "Ok next room!" Hinata pulled Naruto all around the seemingly empty house showing him all the rooms. The house was hidden by many trees and looked fairly small on the outside, but when you walked in the house was a lot bigger than one would expect. The home wasn't anything to marvel at of course (' _I mean it was abandoned'_ Naruto thought to himself) but it was better than sleeping on the street.

Although the rest of the house had been nice, the three bedrooms were insanely cramped and Naruto was grateful there were only three people in the house. Hinata spun around to talk to Naruto "Well that's it, which room do you want?" "Oh, I can choose?"

Naruto thought he was going to be in the girl's debt forever but as it turned out they were pretty nice. "Of course this isn't an orphanage" Hinata replied.

Naruto winced at the word "Oh.. um- yeah I suppose not." Hinata caught the flicker of pain in his voice in an instant "I apologize if I said something rude I didn't mean to." Naruto noticed she was being sincere and that was enough of an apology for him. "Eh, it's fine I used to stay in an orphanage is all." Hinata visibly faltered, "Oh i-i'm so N-Naru-" Naruto didn't want to fuss over it for too long and waved her off with a slight smile. "I'll take the room down that hall it's the one closest to the bathroom" He conversed.

"Hey, where do you guys sleep?" Naruto was curious once he noticed that none of the bedrooms looked lived in at all. "Well um, there is this weird basement room that is pretty huge and leads right outside so it's an easy escape. Sakura and I usually stay in there, I could show you later if you'd like." Hinata knew she was rambling but she couldn't help but feel bad about the comment she made earlier.

"Sure, uh I want to take a shower you guys got soap and stuff?" Naruto asked "Not much but just enough, it might be on your list you get from Sakura." Hinata winked and left the boy to his devices. Naruto doesn't remember the last time he's taken a shower with warm water and hand soap that hadn't been stolen out of the men's bathroom of a Burger King.

He walked into the bathroom and closed the door behind him, he was honestly surprised the house had running water. He turned the knob to the 'H' symbol waiting for the water to turn warm enough for him to get in. _'This whole thing wasn't a bad idea'_ Naruto thought to himself, and maybe they could all be friends in the future. He had been all by himself for years and meeting new people was so... refreshing.

He reached out his hand to touch the water and it felt like it could burn his skin off.

_Perfect._

After a considerably long time in the shower, he got out and used the towel Hinata left for him to dry off his body. He opened his backpack and looked for some relatively clean clothes to put on. He decided on his favorite orange shirt and his loose-fitting black joggers, it was the always first pair of clothes he washed when he went to the laundromat after finding just enough quarters lying around on the streets.

He put on his clothes and decided on looking around the place a bit more before bothering the girls. Naruto had chosen the biggest bedroom compared to the other two that were right next to his own.

After a minute of snooping, Naruto decided it was time to ask if the girls needed help with anything, preferably dinner. He walked towards where he thought the kitchen was but wound up right at the front door. "I thought this was the way to kitchen" Naruto needed to get used to his new space.

As he turned around he thought he heard something. He walked closer pressing his ear on the door hoping the sound was just in his head. _'It sounds like its getting closer'_ Naruto opened the door a sliver and he knew instantly what the sound was.

It triggered everything in his body.

_Sirens._

He opened the door seeing red and blue flashing in the darkness of the light.

' _Fuck fuck fuck'_ was all Naruto could think. _'It's only been an hour and I'm already bringing trouble'_ to his surprise the girls didn't come from wherever they were in the house. "Was this a setup?" Naruto instantly saw red. This house was far away from any police station or where any crime could take place. This was a fucking set up.

Naruto took deep breaths and tried to focus 'What do I do now? Run? Hide?' he didn't know the area well let alone the house, he knew it was the end for him. All of the things he's stolen over the years had to get him caught eventually. Today was the day and he couldn't believe he got tricked by two random girls. He wondered how much money they got from ratting him out. The sirens got closer and closer and Naruto just prepared himself for the worst.

But then, he heard something were those footsteps? Somebody was running towards this house and super fucking fast.

Maybe the sirens weren't here for him, they might be chasing the guy that's running. _'How are they outrunning a damn police car'_ Naruto thought to himself. Naruto heard the sirens make some sort of turn away from the street that the house was on. But he still heard the running. Maybe he could save them?

Who was he kidding he wasn't a hero in any way shape or form. But he had a feeling, and he never doubted his feelings.

He opened the door and walked out into the darkness hoping to catch whoever was running. Naruto made quiet steps cursing himself for not putting on shoes as he stepped onto the wet grass.

Because the house was so hidden in the trees he had a chance of seeing the runner before they saw him. He reached the makeshift driveway and peeked around a tree to see who was running down the street. Naruto strained his eyes to see in the darkness after a minute he couldn't see anyone and decided that the person probably ran off somewhere else until something flickered in the corner of his eye.

He quickly turned back around to see a pale dark-haired man running at the speed of light. _'He's cute'_ Naruto shook his head violently _'Not the time Naruto'_ he lectured himself. He peeked around the tree again to see the man considerably closer to Naruto.

And then he heard it again.

The horror in both the men's eyes hit when the sound of sirens and colored lights turned to their street. The colored lights getting closer and closer to the runner and closer and closer to the tree Naruto was hiding behind.

Naruto saw the man shut his eyes tightly probably predicting what was going to come next. The runner was inching closer and closer to the tree as the sirens were biting at his coattails. And then Naruto did something he didn't think he was going to.

He reached his hands out and caught the runner with as much force as he could and pulled him back. The dark-haired man opened his eyes suddenly ready to strangle whoever was grabbing him. Naruto twisted him forcefully to lay on top of his lap as he hid both of them behind the tree.

"You-" the man started.

Naruto quickly clamped a hand over his mouth waiting for the sirens to pass. He noticed the man was incredibly sweaty _'He had to be running at an Olympic level'_ Naruto thought. The sirens and lights passed them both and Naruto waited until he didn't hear the sirens or see the bright lights anymore.

He finally let the man go who was struggling the whole time to get away from Naruto's grasp.

"What the fuck was that" the man's eyes were darkening by the second.

"Hey! You were on the run from the fucking police and you're mad at me for getting you out of that mess?" Maybe saving this ungrateful guy was a mistake. He saw the man's eyes lighten and take slower breaths "Y-you're right I'm sorry, thanks by the way" the man didn't look at the blonde when he made his apology.

_Oh._

He was one of those types.

"No problem, I'm Naruto you?" He held out his hand "Sasuke" and Sasuke shook it. Sasuke broke the silence quickly "Why did you help me? You realize that if police are chasing me I'm a criminal right?" Sasuke said coldly.

"Of course I realize that I don't have such a clean record myself." Naruto laughed

Sasuke's face twisted into a different emotion and soon Naruto was being held by his neck with a knife to his throat. "Hope you don't plan on killing me because I will gladly do it first." There was venom in his tone but not in his hands.

Naruto swiftly grabbed the knife and slid under Sasuke's grasp. "I wasn't planning to but thinking you can kill me first is a bold statement Sasuke." Naruto spits out the comeback with a smile.

"Then why isn't your record so clean." He grabbed his knife back so fast Naruto hadn't even seen the movement. "I've had a rough life, stealing, pickpocketing, and the occasional fight is all that I got into criminally, I'm wickedly good at stealing though."

Sasuke let out a breath of laughter wondering why he thought this man was threatening. "Hey wait where are we walking?" Sasuke let his guard down too fast as his brother always told him.

"Um, well I'm living at that house up the road with these random girls who are also petty criminals like me." Naruto bit back his laugh knowing how ridiculous he sounded.

"I hope you know I'm not interested just because you saved me or whatever," Sasuke said pretty matter of factly. "Wh- I didn't even imply-" Naruto responded. And he had got a smirk back from the man "You are basically on the run from the police, it's best if you stay here for a while to just fly under the radar for a bit." Naruto said more clearly than his last response.

"True" Sasuke nodded along but he knew that the whole thing will blow over in a week or so while his brother... handled it for him. But, he did still need to fly under the radar for a bit just to be safe.

The boys finally got to the front of the house and went in. As soon as Naruto opened the door he saw a frantic Hinata and a look on Sakura that said: "I told you so." "Naruto!" Hinata said a little too loudly and ran to give him a quick hug.

Naruto had only known the woman for a day and she was already worried about him. "Where have you been," Sakura said. "Well-" Naruto began. Sakura stopped him quickly finally noticing the man standing next to Naruto

"And who the fuck is this?" Sakura stepped up to Sasuke eyeing him like crazy. Sasuke wasn't one to be intimidated but the way the woman's biceps looked he wasn't so sure he could hold her down for long.

"This is Sasuke he was running from the cops and I may or may not have saved him." Naruto pushed out a laugh out and scratched the back of his neck.

Sakura sighed her way to the old couch that was sitting in the living room "Jesus fucking christ."

Hinata's eyes kind of lit up "You were running from a police car?" Hinata hoped Sakura would be open to letting _one_ more criminal into their home.

Sasuke cleared his throat "Um, yeah I had gotten into some shit and this blockhead here pulled me away before the police were going to catch my ass. I'm not here to call this my new home or anything I just need a week to stay somewhere under the radar." Sasuke wasn't really worried about finding a place to stay but if they said yes it made the job so much easier.

"You aren't a murderer or anything right?" Hinata asked

Sasuke laughed at the thought of that considering his family's background "Nope, not my kind of scene." Hinata basically had a superpower of reading people and she knew for certain that this man wasn't lying. ( _'It had to be something in those pale purple eyes'_ Sakura always thought.) Hinata looked at Sakura with those puppy eyes that somehow let Naruto stay.

"No Hinata, the house is already full and we have no food or money" Sakura made sure she wasn't looking up at Hinata when she said this.

"Oh come on Sakura you know the more people in the house the more shit we can steal and get done and we have three whole bedrooms." Hinata did make a point getting everything they needed to live had been proven difficult lately.

"Oh for fuck's sake.. _fine_ "

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know this one was kinda short but bear with me because my ass starts writing at like 3 in the morning- but hope yall enjoyed this lil chapter or whateva its a lot more action than usual! oh and naruto got heightened senses thats why he could hear sasuke running from a little far back


	4. Chapter 4

"What a night that was" was all Naruto could think after waking up to the sun shining brightly in his new room. He got up quickly and decided to take a quick shower and savor the warm water that was crashing onto his body.   
  
"I wonder if anyone is awake.." Naruto thought as he wandered around the house. He heard a bunch of metal clunking together outside and decided to check out what the noise was all about.   
  
Sakura was underneath a car that looked centuries old with a toolbox that looked about the same age as the car.   
  
"Was there something you needed?" Sakura rolled out from under the car to look at Naruto.   
  
"Oh well, I heard a noise out here and wanted to see what it was... I take it you're pretty handy." Naruto let out a small laugh to lighten the mood   
  
Sakura shrugged "This is the only thing my dad taught me when I was younger."   
  
"What happened to you for you to be out in a place like this?" Naruto thought aloud.   
  
Naruto could see the girl's body physically tense up at the question, determined to fix the mess quickly Naruto added: "If you don't mind me asking of course."   
  
Sakura let out a soft sigh as she leaned back on the old car, "For some reason, I feel like we are gonna know each other for a long time so there's no point in lying."

"My dad... he was a nice man at least when I was little. He would care for me and call me his little princess all of that y'know? I think he had a hard time when my mom left him to be with someone else but he still cared for me like I was the only thing that mattered to him. He owned an auto shop and taught me the in's and out's of fixing cars and running a business. I wanted to be someone like him when I grew up, I thought he was this caring and loving person. But there was one thing he would always tell me, he would always tell me how I would end up with a wonderful husband to raise a nice family and live in a nice house with, the whole nine yards. I guess he wanted to project the life he wanted onto me. As I got older I realized that his dream isn't something I wanted, I did want to live in a nice house and raise a family but something about his story was just... off." I slowly became aware that I wasn't into... men."   
  
Sakura looked up at Naruto to see his reaction but it wasn't malicious or hateful, or anything she expected. He looked like he was looking at her fondly? Sakura looked down at the concrete as she continued her story.   
  
"When I finally came to that realization it wasn't anything super surprising or anything, I always felt different from other girls but I knew my dad would still love me for who I was, I was his princess after all." Sakura let out a watery laugh.   
  
"One day he was telling me all these expectations he had for me and my life and I couldn't help but feel guilty for keeping this secret from him, I felt like I just needed to tell him. So that's what I did, I looked him in his eye and told him that I didn't want to raise a family with any guy or have a husband but rather a wife. And he just-" Sakura took a deep breath in. "He just stared at me for a long time... it felt like he was staring into my soul, he got up from where he was sitting and just slammed the door to his bedroom. I didn't know what to do, at that time I was just a teenage girl who thought she could tell her father anything because I was his little princess. He wouldn't leave his room unless he wanted to grab a beer from the fridge or deal with a customer. At one point I had enough and I wanted to confront him about the way he was acting to his daughter. So one day I barged into his room and asked if I had done something wrong to him or if I had disappointed him, I just wanted answers!"

"And the only thing he had said to me was to get out of his house."   
  
"So that's exactly what I did."   
  
"I packed all my shit and left... I was a fucking mess, I thought he would love me for who I was! I was his daughter! His princess!"   
  
Sakura screamed and cried into Naruto's shoulder as she relived the pain of her memories. It was something she thought she could get over with time but it had still brought back hurt and anger.   
  
"Hey, hey it's okay." Naruto held Sakura close in his arms making sure to never let go. He had been through hard times in his life, he never had parents, to begin with, but he could never imagine what it was like to have that love and have it snatched right under your feet.   
  
Sakura wiped her tears away and leaned back on the cool metal of the car. "I'm sorry for being such a mess, it just brought back a lot of emotions I tried so hard to lock away."   
   
"No!" Naruto practically shouted, "Don't ever apologize for something like that, I can't imagine how hard that was for you"   
  
"You know sometimes I think that my mom might have had an affair or something with a woman and that's why she left... he might have some pent up anger or something I dunno."   
  
Sakura shook away her thoughts and looked at the man next to her. "Heh anyways, thanks for being a shoulder to cry on blondie... literally" Sakura chuckled 

"Anytime." Naruto smiled back 

* * *

Naruto decided that he was gonna make breakfast for everyone in the house.  
  
_(It was the least he could do)_  
  
He found his way to the kitchen and opened up the cupboards to find four cups of ramen sitting inside.   
  
"Score!" Naruto made his way to the sink to put together the ramen cups for everybody.   
  
"Hey, guys I made breakfast!" Naruto shouted down the hallway as he set down the last ramen cup   
  
Sasuke was the first one to come down the stairs and Hinata and Sakura followed.   
  
"Why so loud blondie?" Sasuke scratched his head as he walked down the stairs still wearing the shorts he had on last night but without his shirt.   
  
Naruto's eyes might have lingered a little longer than was deemed normale at the man's bare chest.   
  
"Hello? Earth to Naruto?" Hinata waved her hand in front of Naruto's face   
  
"Oh right sorry.." Naruto laughed sheepishly "I made ramen for everyone, eat up"   
  
"I don't think you could call this breakfast but thanks anyway Nart." Sakura laughed as she brought her ramen cup to the scuffed table. "Hey! I worked hard on these Sakura." Naruto said with a fake pout.   
  
"Well look at what we have here! You two seem to be getting along." Hinata smiled fondly while looking between the two    
  
"You could say that..." Sakura turned a slight red at the thought of what happened this morning.   
  
"Hey, didn't you say you had a list for me or something?" Naruto asked quickly changing the subject.   
  
"Oh yeah, here's the list everything we need is on here." Sakura handed Naruto a small piece of paper with neat handwriting on it.   
  
It read: 

_**-Food** _

_**-Feminine Shit** _

_**-Soap** _

_**-Carburetor Cleaner** _

_**-And if you can a new toolbox** _

Naruto quickly skimmed over the list and felt someone looking over his shoulder.  
  
"I could help you with that list if you want," Sasuke said looking down on Naruto  
  
"And why do you want to help me?" Naruto questioned, "You don't look like the type to help someone."   
  
"Well you did help me out that night so I'm just repaying the favor I guess" Sasuke shrugged as he threw on his jacket.   
  
"Well, I want to get this over with so let's go." Naruto threw on his jacket and dragged Sasuke outside 

* * *

Naruto called shotgun because he wanted to, not because he didn't know how to drive or anything... definitely not that.   
  
"Hey, I think that's the grocery store right there" Naruto pointed at a small store with a whole bunch of bright yellow signs saying "Going Out of Business" plastered on the windows.   
  
They parked the car and went inside the store. When they walked in there was no noise, no jingle of any bells, no squeaky door, nothing. There was someone at the register but it was just an old man who looked like he was sleeping.   
  
Naruto's first instinct was to look up at the ceilings to see if there were any security cameras and where they might be. There were only two security cameras and they were all unplugged and hanging off the ceiling by just one cord.   
  
"They probably unhooked all these things because they're going out of business soon." Naruto thought to himself   
  
"Hey, Sasuke, I think we're in the clear," Naruto whispered. Sasuke gave a thumbs up and made his way to the reusable bags. Naruto falling right into his steps grabbed a few bags and they went to _work._  
  
Making sure to not be too loud, they filled their bags with so much food they were sure the girls would freak. Once they were sure they had cleaned out the store, Naruto turned around and wrote a small note that read "Sorry!" with a small heart next to the words.   
  
That old man was a heavy sleeper.   
  
"That went a lot easier than I thought," Sasuke said taking a small look at the backseat filled with food and drinks. "Yup, now on to the auto shop Sakura mentioned."   
  
They drove a little farther on the street they were on and saw a small auto shop on the corner and parked a little far away from the actual store.   
  
"You got a plan blondie?" Sasuke turned to stare at Naruto. "I do!"   
  
Naruto walked into the auto shop with an air of confidence that he didn't have before. Naruto walked closer and closer to the buff men who were crawling around the auto shop.   
  
"Hey, Mr-" Naruto took a quick pause to look down at the man's name badge "Mr.Kiba I'm gonna be your new manager!" Naruto said with so much enthusiasm.   
  
"We weren't told 'bout a new manager," Kiba replied confused. "Well look, I was assigned to this very auto shop right here!" Naruto insisted   
  
"Hey man I think you have the wrong sho-" Kiba started but Naruto was quick to cut him off  
  
Naruto climbed up on top of a car hood and yelled to all the employees "EVERYBODY! TO THE CONFERENCE ROOM!"   
  
He didn't even know if they had a conference room but he yelled at them nonetheless. "Sir, I think you've got the wrong place" Kiba seemed like he was snarling like a dog at Naruto at this point.   
  
Naruto decided it was time to use his trump card. "You better listen to me before I call the people at HR!" Did people at auto shops even have HR?  
  
"HR-" The man started "You know what fine... the guys and I are gonna tell our customers that they got to wait a little bit, we'll be in the conference room."   
  
"I'm gonna inspect your set up at this dingy place first but I'll be there soon" Naruto looked around at all of the employees as they slowly trudged to their conference room.   
  
"That was your plan?!" Sasuke looked at Naruto incredulously   
  
"I mean it worked right?" Naruto gave the man a lopsided grin and made his way around the auto shop. "What the hell is Carburetor Cleaner anyway?" Naruto questioned as his eyes quickly skimmed the shelves of the store.   
  
"Got it." Sasuke held up two big silver spray cans and put them into his huge jacket pockets.   
  
"Sweet, now we need to find a tool bo-"   
  
"HEY! We've been sitting here doing nothing for twenty minutes we got customers to help" Kiba leaned his head out into the room Naruto and Sasuke were in. Sasuke quickly ducked behind some shelves hoping he wasn't spotted.   
  
"Who just moved back there?" Kiba questioned   
  
"What are you talking about? I'm the only one here sir" Naruto feigned impatience   
  
"Tch, let me have a look for myself," Kiba slowly walked closer and closer to the spot where Sasuke was hiding. Naruto couldn't help but feel nervous, he knew if worse came to worse he and Sasuke were going to have to book it out of there.   
  
_"GOT YOU!"_ Kiba yelled out as he turned the corner to the next aisle. Naruto sucked in a deep breath ready to yell out at Sasuke to run.   
  
"Huh, guess I was wrong," Kiba scratched the back of his neck sheepishly and looked back up at Naruto. "Uh, sorry Mr.Manager" Kiba made his way back into the room he had come from   
  
"Just hurry it up will you..." he muttered under his breath as he went back into the conference room.


End file.
